criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fight for What's Right
Fight for What's Right is the thirty-third case of Criminal Case and the thirty-third case of Warrenville. It takes place in Devil's Heart Valley, appearing as the third case of the district. Plot The team had received word that a massive protest was going on outside, out of fear it might turn into a riot, Chief Armstrong sent the player alongside Luke and Sonia to investigate. They made it in time to see the protest leader, Lance Lawson, giving a big speech to everyone there. After it was done, the team decided to speak with him privately, but after following him, they ended up finding him dead with multiple gunshot wounds. Knowing he was murdered, the team began by suspecting fellow protester Angelica Calderon, the victim's friend Sammy Venson, and pet store owner Bob Oppermann. Kenny came by to inform the team the protestors were starting to get restless. After calming down the crowd, the team then added personal assistant Meghan Bowman and local resident Dante Maynard to the suspect list. Later on, they heard an explosion go off around the crime scene, where the protestors were camping out. They later had enough evidence to arrest Sammy for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Sammy began to break down saying he had to "dispose" of Lance and everyone who followed him. He informed the team, that amongst his protests against the businesses in the district, he also protested against ownership of pets, believing they were so domesticated to the point where they had to be killed to be set free. An idea he put into practice with Sammy's pet puppy he received recently, which angered him to no end when he found out. He confronted Lance over it and begged him to stop, but Lance refused and said he wouldn't let anyone stop him. Sammy lost it and shot Lance as he begged for his life, and confimed he was the one who placed the bombs to kill the others. For murder and endangering the lives of many, Judge Blackwell saw it fitting to sentence Sammy to life in prison with psychological counseling. After the trial, Angelica came by the station informing the team that due to the victim's actions, the protesters decided to call it quits. As for her, she said she was gonna begin protesting against the gang violence occurring in the district. However, she said she needed to know what was going on recently with the gangs. After a bit of investigating and some assistance from Lydia Maddox, the player and Luke were able to find some info on the Ravagers gang. Meanwhile, Meghan's boss wanted to speak with the player. They were introduced to Clark Galvan, the wealthiest business man in the district who owns most of the buildings and businesses. He congratulated the player for his work, but requested his help as he was jumped by a few people he believed to be protesters who took off with his briefcase. After finding it, they found a threatening note to Clark, but no signature. Knowing that Sammy would have an idea if the victim was gonna steal from Clark, they went to speak with him. But Sammy said regardless of what kind of person Lance was, he wouldn't be so secretive, implying the protesters had nothing to do with it. After reporting their findings to Chief Armstrong, Clark came by the station again in a hurry, informing the team that one of his office buildings was ransacked. Summary Victim *'Lance Lawson (Shot multiple times)' Murder Weapon *'Sub Machine Gun' Killer *'Sammy Venson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a marksman *This suspect chews bubblegum Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears red Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a marksman *This suspect chews bubblegum *This suspect does sudoku puzzles Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears red *This suspect wears glasses Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a marksman *This suspect chews bubblegum *This suspect does sudoku puzzles Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears red Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a marksman *This suspect chews bubblegum *This suspect does sudoku puzzles Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glasses Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a marksman *This suspect chews bubblegum *This suspect does sudoku puzzles Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears red Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is a marksman *The killer chews bubblegum *The killer does sudoku puzzles *The killer wears red *The killer wears glasses Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Back Entrance (Clues: Victim's Body, Planner, Bloody Protest Sign) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a marksman) *Examine Bloody Protest Sign (Results: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance (Attribute: The killer chews bubblegum) *Examine Planner (Results: Schedule; New Suspect: Angelica Calderon) *Ask Angelica why she was assisting the victim *Investigate Pet Shop (Clues: Cell Phone, Pet Toys) *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Victim's Phone; New Suspect: Sammy Venson) *Talk to Sammy about the victim's call *Examine Pet Toys (Results: Banned Poster; New Suspect: Bob Oppermann) *Ask Bob why he banned the victim from his store *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Protest Headquarters (Clues: Map, Locked Drawer, Trash Can) *Examine Map (Results: Plans; New Suspect: Meghan Bowman) *Ask Meghan why the victim was targeting her (Profile Updated: Meghan chews bubblegum) *Examine Locked Drawer (Results: Opened Drawer) *Analyze Camera (12:00:00) *Confront Angelica over spying on the victim (Profile Updated: Angelica is a marksman and chews bubblegum) *Investigate Dog Cages (Clues: Syringe, Brass Knuckle) *Examine Syringe (Results: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Results: Bob's Fingerprints) *Confront Bob about the syringe (Profile Updated: Bob is a marksman and does sudoku puzzles) *Examine Brass Knuckles (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (9:00:00; New Suspect: Dante Maynard) *Talk to Dante about his assault (Profile Updated: Dante does sudoku puzzles) *Examine Trash Can (Results: Drawing) *Analyze Drawing (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer does sudoku puzzles) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Blown Up Tents (Clues: Broken Camera, Defaced Sign, Pistol) *Examine Pistol (Results: Serial Number) *Ask Dante about the pistol (Profile Updated: Dante is a marksman and chews bubblegum) *Examine Broken Camera (Results: Security Camera) *Confront Sammy over his argument with the victim (Profile Updated: Sammy is a marksman and chews bubblegum and does sudoku puzzles; Bob chews bubblegum) *Examine Defaced Sign (Results: Brown Dust) *Analyze Dust (7:30:00) *Interrogate Meghan over the protest sign (Profile Updated: Meghan is a marksman and does sudoku puzzles) *Investigate Victim's Desk (Clues: Bomb, Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box (Results: Box Unlocked) *Analyze Sub Machine Gun (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Examine Bomb (Results: Bomb Disarmed) *Analyze Bomb (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Heart of Darkness (3/10)! The Heart of Darkness (3/10) *See what Angelica is gonna do about the protests (Rewards: Piercings) *Investigate Protest Headquarters (Clues: Newspapers) *Examine Newspapers (Results: News Article) *Analyze News Article (3:00:00) *Ask Lydia about the recent Ravagers attack (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Talk to Clark about the protests *Investigate Back Entrance (Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase (Results: Opened Case) *Analyze Threatening Note (6:00:00) *See what Sammy knows about the victim's plans (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Devil's Heart Valley Cases (Warrenville)